Not One Smile
by hekate's blackest blood
Summary: Kakashi contemplates missing things.


Staring up at the sky while walking, Kakashi thought about those precious moments, those moments that he wished he could hold on to for a second more. He remembered well the soft, sweet smile on that mouth. He would give up everything in the world to be with his love.

~~~_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing Watch you smile while you are sleeping While you're far away and dreaming I could spend my life in this sweet surrender I could stay lost in this moment forever Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure~~~_

Kakashi would fight sleep while he was holding his love, just so he could watch while the man dreamed. Kakashi wanted to take in every little detail about his face, it was the only thing that would do. Nothing could compare to seeing the real thing, no matter how much the dreams seemed so real while he was away. He feared that if he even blinked for more than a second he would miss some crucial event. Everything about his love was important, everything. ~~~_Don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep 'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing 'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing~~~ _

He sighed gently, wishing that he was holding his love close, so close that they could feel the other's beating heart. A soft reassuring feeling that the other was still alive, still breathing for one more day, one more hour. Kakashi missed thinking about his love, trying to guess what was putting that smile on his face as he slept, hoping it was him as he kissed the man he loved softly and pleaded with whomever ran the universe to let the night last a few seconds more before he would have to leave and put himself in danger.

~~~_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating And I'm wondering what you're dreaming Wondering if it's me you're seeing Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep 'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing 'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing~~~_

Missing something with his love, his dearest Iruka, would be like suffering a painful death one thousand times over. Going on these missions, they were like hell. Kakashi hated them. He would stop them, only, he couldn't. He was obligated to do them, for four years. With each passing day that he was away, he feared that he would miss a smile, or that sly quirk of the lips along with the flash of ingenuity that he had come to love. The silver haired man just wanted the nights with his beautiful Iruka to last forever. He could live in the darkness, because his little sun would always be beside him. He'd face anything for that. ~~~_I don't wanna miss one smile, I don't wanna miss one kiss I just wanna be with you, right here with you, just like this I just want to hold you close, feel your heart so close to mine And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time_

_Don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna fall asleep 'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing 'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep 'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing 'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing~~~_

As he reached home, after many miles of travel, and many nights of wishing, Kakashi was finally able to rest his eyes on that beautiful smile of his Iruka. He pulled his love close, and kissed him softly. He pulled away and asked the same question he always asked: "Did I miss anything?" His love would stroke his face and smile at him and reply: "Not one smile." ~~~_I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep Yeah, I don't wanna miss a thing~~~_

**Author's Note: **Well, well, my first song fic. I was watching Armageddon when I got this idea. I don't own the song, nor do I own Naruto. I also want to thank the lovely people who liked and commented on my story "A Cop and a Car Thief" I hope you all enjoyed this little sappy story. I was in the mood for something sweet. Maybe if enough people like it, I shall ad a lemon bonus chapter? It's up to you guys, just know that that is why this story is rated M, so I don't have to change it later, if you want a lemon chapter.

: ) Anyways, I love you, and goodnight.


End file.
